The Lord of the Rings Trilogy
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: I always wanted to go to Middle Earth, my favorite place and take part in the War of the Ring. I also wanted to be friends with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. One day Eru Ilúvatar fulfills my wish by coming into my dream and sending me to the town where the hobbits met one of my favorite characters from the series. Cameo by Freddy Krueger.
1. Chapter 1- Sunday

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Lord of the Rings and A Nightmare on Elm Street. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Sorry everyone, my crossover story- _Harry Potter and The Lord of the Pirate Wars in Narnia_ did not come out. I didn't know too much about POTC or Narnia to begin with and the way in which everyone ends up in Arda is pretty dumb. That fanfic would come another day. This one I'm writing right now is much better.

* * *

Chapter 1-Sunday

The alarm clock rung. I woke up and was disappointed that I could not sleep more. It was time to go for work. But then I saw the calendar and realized that it was Sunday which means I would have fun all day roaming in Manhattan and meeting up with my friends. At night before sleeping I would watch a Middle Earth movie as it was my favorite book and movie series with J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson being my favorite author and director respectively. I got a phone call. It was my best friend James. I quickly received the call and said "Hello James." "Hello Steve" James replied from the other side "Today it is a Sunday so I think we should hang out at the restaurant near your house. "I guess you are right. Bring our 12 other friends as well. I will meet you all there" I said. "Bye." "Bye."

I quickly took off my night clothes and put on my favorite outfit- a red half shirt, a blue coat the sleeves of which I always kept folded, a blue jeans and my cool Jordan's limited edition shoes. I went out of my house and got on my Honda Valkyrie. I turned the keys in its slit and I was off, taking a round of the streets, my favorite way of passing time. I reached the restaurant and went in. James and my other 12 friends were already there. I will introduce you to them-

James Barton- You have already met him before. Cool dude like me and the 2nd most handsome person in the world right after me.

Jack Buoyer- Not to be confused with the protagonist of _24_. He is like my elder brother and is the 3rd most handsome person in the world behind me and James. We three are the leaders of the group.

Billy Loomis and Stuart Macher- Not to be confused with the antagonists of the first _Scream_ movie. The 2 jokers of the group. They make us laugh no matter how depressed anyone is.

Genesis Altieri and Mickey Altieri- Not to be confused with the antagonist of the 2nd _Scream_ movie. Two brothers. They are good in many ways but the least close to me.

Barbara Jane- Blonde hair like me. She is like my younger sister.

Mary Barton- Sister of James. I feel strange around her. Could it be…? Never mind.

Angelina Roberts and Jill Johnson- Friends of Mickey and Genesis. Not too close to me.

Cissnei Cooper, Marlene Lockheart and Aqua Wallace- The last 3 members. Not too close to me either.

And by the way, my full name is Steve Rogers. I sat on a seat on the right side of Jack. James was on the seat to Jack's left. The others were all on the other side of the table. This signified that the three of us as leaders. We talked a long time about events of the week but I think I am going to skip to the main part of the story.

* * *

I finished watching The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King but I felt so sleepy that I slept on the chair.

* * *

I saw myself in space. An old man sitting on a throne with a light covering his face was in front of me. "God?" "No. Eru Ilúvatar." I realized who he was so I said "So you created Arda. My favorite place." "Yes I did and seeing that you are so interested in that time of the world, I am sending you there to see your experience." "Really?" I asked. He said "Yes. When you wake up, you will find yourself on a familiar place." Suddenly the entire place became blur and I was blasted backwards before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**I think you know what happens next. The chapter was a bit fast but OK. The names of the characters are based on names of characters from movies and video games. **


	2. Chapter 2- Bree

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Lord of the Rings and A Nightmare on Elm Street. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

I hope this story is entertaining. I am enjoying writing this one and I want to say that I am inspired by Dr. Matthattan and his two epic stories- _Avengers of the Ring_ and _Return of the Avengers_. My story would take long delays in the future so you can read those 2 stories during the delays.

* * *

Chapter 2- Bree

My eyes started opening. I still remembered the dream clearly. I was lying on the floor so I thought I must have fallen down while sleeping on the chair. But then I realized that it was not the floor of a room. I felt water drops falling on me and realized that I was sleeping outside. "How the hell did I end up sleeping outside?" As I regained my vision, I could see four individuals staring at me. I became hyper and asked them "Who the hell are you?" When my vision was clear, I realized that the four individuals staring at me were hobbits. I quickly got up and said "Hello…hobbits." I decided not to call any of them by names otherwise they would think and I am trying to steal a valuable thing one of them was having. "Why were you sleeping here sir?" asked Frodo Baggins. I replied "I was on a long journey. By the time I reached here, I was so exhausted that I fell here and started sleeping."

The most innocent hobbit replied "Wow! I did not know Men could sleep on bare hard ground in the rain." "Pippin! Be polite to strangers" interrupted his cousin Merry. I finally decided to ask what I had to "Mind if I join you?" Frodo closed his eyes in deep thought. "And how do we know that you are not going to kill us in our sleep and steal are belongings." It was Sam, Frodo's gardener and his most protective friend. I knew Sam would react like this so I decided to handle this with precaution "Young hobbits! I swear I am not going to kill you in your sleep or steal any of your belongings. Look, I don't even have a sword and I cannot strangle anyone without making a noise. So please, just add me to your little group." Frodo finally gave me a gentle smile and said "All right. If you are that eager to join us then come. But if you try to harm us, then a friend of mine who is present in the town will turn you into a spotted toad." "So your friend is a Wizard. Even if I had intentions of harming you, I would have stepped aside after hearing about your Wizard friend." I was happy that now I was with the hobbits which would make participating in the upcoming war much easier.

As we moved towards the door of the town, I clearly remembered the entire dream and thought that the meeting with Eru Ilúvatar may not have been a dream after all because I always woke up 5 minutes after a dream was over and this dream had exceeded 5 minutes and when I was blasted backwards, I should have woken up but I didn't so that just meant one thing…..IT WAS ALL REAL. I stopped myself from hopping in joy as it would raise the eye of my four companions. "What are your names?" I asked them so that they think that I know their names only because they told me. "Samwise Gamgee" "Meriadoc Brandybuck" and "Peregrin Took" were the three replies as expected. The fourth one, their leader looked towards the ground for a while before replying "I am Underhill." After hearing all their names, three real and one fake, I decided to tell them my own "My name is Steve Rogers." The hobbits were surprised by this name. They had never heard such an accent before but they were too polite to ask me about it.

Frodo Baggins (I know his real name) knocked on the door. The watchman opened the window on the door. Unlike in the movie, he could clearly see a tall, young, handsome boy of 6 feet and 3 inches in front of him so he did not need another window. He opened the door and saw the four young hobbits with me. "A man and four hobbits! What businesses do a man and four hobbits have at Bree?" I decided that young troubled Frodo should not be given more trouble so I spoke in a cool voice "Mister Watchman! I don't think you should be suspicious of four young innocent hobbits. We just want to stay at that little not-so-good inn of yours. You have no business with our business." I looked at him threateningly into the eyes and quickly replied "All right sir! You don't have to be rude. I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There is talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." "Yes I understand Mister Watchman." The five of us walked in. The road had a fence on both sides behind which horses were grazing and watching us. I suddenly remembered something and stopped the hobbits from going any further so that they do not have to narrowly avoid a horse-pulled cart. The innocent hobbits were scared by the threatening looks of the people. I made my eyes look threatening to them so that the hobbits are not scared. When they saw my threatening eyes, they quickly averted their gaze from us and continued their work. We found a hanging sign board saying- 'The Prancing Pony.' We had finally found the inn. I opened the door and the four hobbits entered followed by me.

I closed the door behind us while walking in. The warmth in the inn made me feel much better than the cold rain outside. Barliman Butterbear, the bartender was already talking to the four hobbits "….we've got some nice cozy hobbit-sized rooms available Mr.…" "Underhill! My name is Underhill." I popped in between them "I hope you've got some men sized rooms available as well." "Yes sir we do" said the bartender, feeling threatened by my cool attitude. Frodo said "Can you please tell Gandalf we've arrived?" "Gandalf? Oh yes! Old fella, pointy-hat. Not seen him for 6 months." The four hobbits were shocked at this revelation. We sat down and started having drinks. The four hobbits started talking. "What do we do now Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam. I stopped listening to their and looked at a man wearing a brown hood and a cape who was looking at us. I felt happy within to see him because he was one of my two most favorite characters of the series. But he looked at me suspiciously because he was not expecting the four hobbits to be accompanied by a young man. Pippin left to get a pint. I was not the only one to have noticed him. "Mr. Frodo! That guy over there has been doing nothing but staring at us ever since we arrived." Frodo stopped Barliman and asked him "Excuse me sir! Who is that man in the corner?" "He is known as Strider 'round these parts. He is one of those Rangers. Dangerous folk they are." I continued staring at him and he stared back at me. I suddenly felt an evil presence in the room. I looked at Frodo saw him holding a small band of gold in his hands. I could feel the corrupting, evil presence of the One Ring to Rule them All. I suddenly heard a voice in my head "_Take it and you will have the power to save yourself and your friends from your deaths._" I quickly turned away from Frodo, thinking about those evil words. Were my friends and I going to be killed by something unexpected. What could it be? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Frodo running towards Pippin to stop him from revealing more about Baggins. Frodo quickly grabbed his cousin by the arm and said "Pippin" to stop him. "Steady on." Frodo slipped and the Ring sprang up. Frodo tried to grab it but it went and placed itself around one of his fingers and he vanished. The others looked surprised at how the hobbit just disappeared. I just widened my eyes to make everyone believe that I was shocked as well. Then I saw Frodo reappear in the corner and the hooded grab him and take him upstairs.

Merry grabbed a candlestick while Pippin grabbed a stool. Sam clutched his fists. The four of us walked up the stairs towards the door. I kicked the door open causing the Ranger (now without his hood) to draw his sward and sheath it back again. He gave a half-smile to Sam and said "You have a stout heart little hobbit." He quickly turned serious again and said "But it is not going to save you." He turned towards Frodo and said in a calm tone "Frodo! You can no longer wait for the Wizard. They are coming." I finally decided to speak "The Black Riders?" Strider looked towards suspiciously and drew his sword, pointing it at my chin. "Who are you young man? A spy of Sauron sent to claim the Ring?" "No you think wrong. Lord Elrond of Rivendell has called people from all corners of Middle Earth for a secret council. I am from Dale. I was given this clothing and sent without a horse to make the journey secretive. On the way, I saw a Black Rider. I threw my sword at him, foolishly think it would harm him but I was wrong. I had to leave my sword there to save my life. Due to the exhaustion, I fainted out there. When I woke, the four hobbits were by my side. I am guarding them from threats around this area." Strider sheathed his sword and said "Your story sounds believable. You can accompany us but the moment you do anything suspicious, I will kill you." Then he turned to the hobbits "Do not go into the rooms reserved for you. I will set up bolsters in those rooms. You all accompany me to another room." He turned back to me and asked "What is your name?" "Steve Rogers." "If you are a good man, then you should that the hobbit's name is Frodo Baggins and not Underhill and also the fact that he has the Ring." "I did hear an evil voice in my head down there." "I have never heard such an accent before though." "I know. I have some sort of special name so that means I may have some special task."

* * *

I, Strider and Frodo stood awake. Sam, Merry and Pippin were soundly asleep. Strider and I stood by the window, gazing across the courtyard to the reserved room. Suddenly, I felt a fearful presence and frightening screeches coming from there. They were enough to make me back off with eyes widened in fear. Sam, Merry and Pippin woke up and sat wide awake. Frodo asked "What are they?" Strider replied "They were once Men. Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." The Black Riders rode back in anger. The sight was not comforting.

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of the story. The story is fast-paced like I want it to be. I hope you like my character Steve Rogers. The doom mentioned by the Ring would be referred to by me in future chapters as well.**


	3. Chapter 3-Trouble sleeping

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Lord of the Rings and A Nightmare on Elm Street. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Before the chapter begins, I would acknowledge another great author who has also inspired me like Dr. Mathattan. Her name is Telcontar Rulz and she has many great stories, the best being _Prelude to Heaven_, _Chance Encounter_ series and _It's an odd coincidence_. Someone makes his first appearance here.

* * *

Chapter 3- Trouble sleeping

Strider allowed us a sleep for few hours before we started on a long journey to Rivendell. Sam bought a pony called Bill from that evil guy Bill Ferny whom I recalled with anger. We got out of Bree and went into a forest. Frodo who was still wary of both me and him asked him "Where are you taking us?" "Into the wild" he replied in a calm tone. The path was not an easy one for someone like me who has spent his entire life in a modern city but it was a wish fulfilled so I had to bear along. Merry got close to Frodo and asked him "How do we know that this Strider is a friend of Gandalf and this Steve is an emissary from Dale?" Frodo replied in a neutral tone "We have no choice but to trust them" which surprised me due to the fact that he had some trouble in his pocket and could still speak like he was trusting a guy with his dog. Sam was the most wary person and asked "But where are they leading us?" The one thing the four of them did not know was that Strider could hear them while I could as I was just behind him. "Rivendell, Master Gamgee."

The journey was harder than what I thought. Soon, all the hobbits surpassed me and I was the guy to take care of the rear. The hobbits stopped and started laying down their supplies for eating. I actually liked the idea before Strider turned back and said "Gentlemen!" Seeing that he had the attention of the four hobbits, he continued "We do not stop until nightfall." Pippin did not like the idea and argued "What about breakfast?" Strider was annoyed but he did not show it and said "You've already had it." Pippin was not going to give up food so easily "We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Strider did not say anything and continued walking. Merry who till now would have been on his cousin's side turned to him and said "Maybe he doesn't know about second breakfast." Pippin was still sad that he could not eat and said in funny-sounding tone "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Merry came to terms with reality and put a hand on his cousin's shoulder before saying comforting tone "I wouldn't count on that Pip." As if to fulfill Pippin's wish, an apple came flying and landed in Merry's hand who gave it to his cousin. He threw another apple and with all my energy, I jumped and grabbed it in my hand before slipping and falling but not letting the apple go. 'So much for an apple' I thought. Merry called out to his cousin. All of us followed Strider and I was happy that I could eat an apple which was my favorite fruit.

* * *

We had to pass through the Midgewater Marshes. I had been on trekking trips before during which we had to pass through nasty places like this and that was the reason I was behind Strider and in front of the hobbits. But those midges were definitely annoying everyone except Strider. Merry hit a midge with his hand and said "What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" to lighten everybody's mood. They were more attracted to me due to my fair skin that displayed all my blood vessels so I quickly said "They prefer me over you" to cheer the little Halfling. Pippin tried a hand to lighten the mood at which he was the best "I hope they don't like anyone except nasty orcs and goblins." That quickly made me dread about the dangers I would face in the later parts of this journey. Before I could think further, Pippin collapsed into the water before getting up, wet and shivering, and following the rest of the group.

At night, we camped between the marshes. There was a fire going on and Strider had captured for us to eat. I liked that food as it satisfied my hunger for the time being. We all covered ourselves with our blankets except Strider who sat down, keeping a watch for enemies. I could not sleep properly. I was happy to be here in Middle Earth but still I missed my friends- Jack, James, Barbara, Mary and the others. How would they react when they find out about my disappearance? They would not be glad if they found out that I was on a quest in my favorite world. They would think I have been kidnapped and everyone would believe that I am mad when…if I return and tell them that I was in Middle Earth. But this was infinitely better than being stuck up in a nightmare with….never mind.

* * *

I was in a basement. The entire place was completely dark and I could not make out where I moved so I had to put my hands in front of me. Suddenly, the place lighted up with an evil, orange glow that made me shiver. I heard a laugh directly behind me and when I turned, I was completely horrified. What the hell was going on? First, I am send to Middle Earth by Eru Ilúvatar and then I find the Springwood Slasher preparing to kill me. "HELP! ANYONE!" Freddy laughed again before moving towards me. I stepped back and involuntarily fell on my back. He said in one of the most frightening tones "No one would save you here kid. Not even your favorite guy back in the real world." He prepared to bring his claws down on me but stopped and gripped his ears in pain. I also heard what he heard but it sounded soothing. It was definitely an elvish song and I could recognize the voice as that of Strider. The song was melancholic but it was an elvish song so it had divinity in it and that was causing Freddy pain. He fell to the ground on his knees and screamed very loudly. I did not fear him for a while and shouted at him "CAN YOU LET ME ENJOY THIS SOOTHING ELVISH SONG YOU SON OF A BITCH."

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw countless stars in the sky. Everyone was awake and staring at me. My shouting had woken them all. Strider's voice was full of concern when he asked me "Are you alright Steve?" Seeing Strider I asked him "Were you singing the elvish song that told the tale of Beren and Luthien?" "Yes Steve but how…." He was cut off when I hugged him and said "I give you all my thanks for you just saved my life." Strider gently pushed me back before asking "Were you having a nightmare in which someone was going to kill you?" "Yes I was but the sound of this elvish song reached my dream and gave pain to the person who was trying to kill me. I shouted because he screamed in pain and did not let me enjoy the song." Strider gave me a good natured smile and replied "Steve! Good people like you who always try to see the good side of life are very hard to find these days." I was happy that finally my favorite character talked to me like a friend. I lay down again and pretended to be asleep. The hobbits went back to sleep except Frodo who asked Strider "Who were Beren and Luthien?" "They were an elf maiden and a mortal who fell in love." "What happened to Luthien?" "She died." Strider then turned to the hobbit "Get some sleep, Frodo." I heard Frodo lowering his head to the ground. Now there was someone to bother me. I decided that I must reach Rivendell quickly where I would find two wise people who would help me deal with this new problem. Wait a minute. How the hell did Freddy reach the real world? I think that I know how Heather Langenkamp felt when she was in the same situation.

* * *

**I hope Freddy's first appearance was worth the wait. I have no experience at writing horror. All of you must be thinking how a crossover between LOTR and NOES would work? The solution was to bring in a guy who knew about both the franchises. Do not worry, Freddy would meet some LOTR guys and they would have Freddy know that he is not supreme and that there are good people out in the world infinitely more powerful than him.**


End file.
